


Experiment 216 at the academy

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Hybrid Louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry volunteers at a lab where experiments are being conducted. What he doesn’t expect is that the experiments are actual humans.
Relationships: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	Experiment 216 at the academy

“This right here is our main lab. Which means it’s one of the labs you will be in the most.” 

“Really?” Harry asks astonished looking at the wide room. The room had all kinds of tools in drawers along the side of the walls, operating tables lining up the middle of the floor. The pale white paint on the walls making the room appear even bigger than it is. 

“Yes really. Since your new we are going to be setting you up with one of our older experiments he’s a hybrid cat.” The doctor made a hand motion for Harry to follow him. They walked down a long hallway to the end of a corridor. At the end there was a split hallway, turning right there were cells, rows and rows going down to the end. Harry gasped seeing how many although he could not see inside the cells he could practically feel the sadness and how terrified the animals were.

The doctor continued searching for whatever it was he wanted ignoring the whimpers and wines of the other experiments. To Harry it sounded as if they were in pain. The doctors said it was all part of the process. Whatever that meant was beyond Harry, all he knew was he didn’t like it much. 

The doctor clears his throat. “Here we are project 216.” He punched in a few number and a loud buzz is ringing across the hall. The door begins to slowly open, at first Harry was confused as far as he could tell there was nothing in the cell. The doctor opened the door wider stepping inside motioning for Harry to come with him. Harry peaked inside following shortly after. Harry was surprised when he saw not an animal inside but a small boy curled up in a fetal position in the corner of the room. 

The boy only had on a pair of briefs but that’s when Harry noticed the small hole cut into the fabric. Sticking out of the fabric was a tail, the boy had a tail. That’s what the doctor meant by hybrid, the boy is a human cat hybrid. 

“This is experiment 216. One of our longest kept. We’re all surprised that he’s still we had expected him to die after the first transition injection like the rest of them but given the fact he’s still here you can tell it actually worked.” 

“What do you mean the other ones?” Harry questions managing not to stutter. 

“Well he was the only one to survive out of his group.” 

“Oh.....what’s his name?” Harry changes the subject quickly the feeling in his stomach unsettling.

“We don’t care what their names are they are given numbers for a reason.” The doctor finalizes walking over to the small boy huddled in the corner. He yanks the boy up by his tail causing him to yelp and try to scramble away from the harsh touch. 

Harry watches as the doctor pulls out a needle from his side coat pocket before stabbing it into the boys side. Slowly the boy starts to settle down his body weakened by the needles contents. Harry watches in horror but he knows he can’t let that be shown. This was not what he signed up for. Pictures of the contract he signed earlier that week is flashing through his brain. He’s doomed. This is why the contract said not to fall in love with the experiments. Harry had thought it was some kind of joke, he can now see it was not for in fact the experiments were once human.


End file.
